Timeline
The Legends of Bolya setting has a single timeline that spans from the beginning all the way to the current present day of the Modern Bolya time setting. In this long span of time, there are two significant dates that the calendar can revolve around. The Ascension event and the Nightfall event. One refers to the ascension of the mortal Gods, and the other refers to when the demon Icham invaded and devastated Western Tamor. These two points are referred to in the timeline with their own initialisms, similar to the real world. AGA and BGA refers to After God Ascension and Before God Ascention, while ANF and BNF refer to After NightFall and Before NightFall. Official Timeline 6000 BNF (2500 BGA) Dwarven underground nation of Segartias established ' ' 5100 BNF (1600 BGA) Unificaiton of rabble nordic tribes into Old Crosvold ' ' 5010 BNF (1510 BGA) Nordic explorers leave Crosvold to discover new worlds ' ' 5001 BNF (1501 BGA) First contact between Human explorers and Elves ' ' 5000 years BNF (1500 BGA) Founding of Valsharess’ Thac’zil with underground Torviir Che’el as its capitol near an Aura Node ' ' 4990 BNF (1490 BGA) Unification of orc clans in Ord Kharun ' ' 4550 BNF (1050 BGA) High Elven city-states merge to form Demeria with Landressa as its capitol atop an Aura Node ' ' 4500BNF (1000 BGA) Nordic explorers found Mordan with Kharji as its capitol ' ' 4000 BNF (500 BGA) Dwarven discovery of surface ' ' 3975 (475 BGA) Dwarven explorers, cast out of their underground home, unite in southern Segartias ' ' 3925 BNF (425 BGA) Dwarven outcasts meet Nordic explorers, and with help, establish the start of the new nation, Cultaigh ' ' 3900 BNF (400 BGA) Kingdom of Verseau founded in northern West Tamor ' ' 3800 (300 BGA) ‘Wild’ Elves declare seperation from High Elven society and venture across the sea to found Eyula and discover the power of the Greatwood ' ' 3750 BNF (250 BGA) Magic Outlawed by King Fabien II in Verseau ' ' 3745 BNF (245 BGA) Mages flee Verseau and found the mage nation of Arcia with Ark as its capitol atop an Aura Node ' ' 3745 to 3680 BNF (245 to 180 BGA) Wild Arcian magical experimentation with no laws on magic, many horrible mistakes ' ' 3680 BNF (180 BGA) Accidental creation of the Purekin species in an experiment gone wrong ' ' 3675 BNF (175 BGA) Archmage of Arcia position established with council to govern use of magic and experimentation to prevent further damage ' ' 3675 BNF (175 BGA) Purekin tribes begin to live apart from human and elven society in independent settlements all over the world ' ' 3600 BNF (100 BGA) Age of technological stagnation begins ' ' 3530 BNF (30 BGA) Alhasaan founded the city of Alhabul, establishing the Grand Bazaar ' ' 3500 BNF (0 AGA) Ascension of Modern Pantheon ' ' 3550 BNF (50 AGA) In wake of new religions worshiping Ascended Pantheon, technology regressed several hundred years ' ' 3400 BNF (100 AGA) Various Human explorers land on the continent of Arotes, forming competing nations there ' ' 3300 BNF (200 AGA) Kingdoms of Arotes unify under a single emperor through a mix of peaceful and aggressive methods ' ' 3000 BNF (500 AGA) Refugees from various nations migrate south of Arcia to form Bolya on the southern peninsula of West Tamor ' ' 2900 to 2500 BNF (600 to 1000 AGA) Innovation and invention once more become popular, but ground has to be remade for what was lost ' ' 2400 BNF (1100 AGA) Colonists from Demeria establish towns under the Demerian flag in Ellorwis ' ' 2375 BNF (1125 AGA) Eyulan Druids and nature spirits assault the Demerian colonists in Ellorwis ' ' 2370 BNF (1130 AGA) An Eyulan ranger named Swordfalcon singlehandedly turns the tide of battle against the Demerian forces, running out or slaying those that oppose the Greatwood ' ' 2300 BNF (1200 AGA) Elarnia is formed and Swordfalcon is named Sovereign, and revered as a hero among the Eyulan Wild Elves 2295 BNF (1205 AGA) Following the discovery of a mysterious artifact in Elarnia, Swordfalcon dictates that the name of the land is to be Kuronai. The sovereign of the land then invites a new culture, previously unknown to the world to his kingdom''' ' '''2250 BNF (1250 AGA)' The Order of the Knights of the Triumvirate is officially formed in Verseau ' ' 2200 BNF (1300 AGA) The Order of the Knights of the Triumvirate launch a bloody campaign on West Tamor to forcefully spread the word of the Triumvirate ' ' 2000 BNF (1500 AGA) Unified Orc and Drow rebels abandon their homelands in a conquest of Valsharren lands, forming Duul’sso Thac’zil on the island of Duul’ssom Thac’mon ' ' 1000 BNF (2500 AGA) Union of West Tamor is formed, unifying the great human nations of the western world ' ' 250 BNF (3250 AGA) Valsharren sorceresses start an experiment upon ten select spies and spymasters offered by the most elite of Drow nobility ' ' 240 BNF (3260 AGA) Valsharren Shapeshifter experiment sees its first success after five grim failures ' ' 200 BNF (3300 AGA) Surviving Valsharren Shapeshifters begin being deployed for active use against Valsharren enemies ' ' 0 ANF (3500 AGA) Nightfall of the Primeval. The powerful demon Icham, and his closest followers are released from an ancient, magical prison under the surface of the Kharan desert. His most faithful warlock minion launches a brief, but bloody assault on the heart of Ark before being swiftly slain by a mysterious angelic warrior. Icham presents himself in a brutal assault on the Bolyan city of Baystone, terrorizing the population and slaying the King. A battle is held in the palace throneroom, where a band of unknown adventurers slay the demon before his grim plans can be achieved. 0 ANF (3500 AGA) months following Nightfall Baystone and Ark finish repairing the damage caused by the Icham's campaign with the assistance of the Engineers' Guild of West Tamor''' ' '''0 ANF (3500 AGA) months following Nightfall' Classic Bolya Bolya Present Day ' ' 6 ANF (3506 AGA) Versean Revolution begins ' ' 10 ANF (3510 AGA) Versean Revolution finds victory, causing the creation of Bastia ' ' 21 ANF (3521 AGA) Wild Elves of Eyula begin extermination of Beastkin in Eyula''' ' Greatwood goes silent to the Wild Elves of Eyula ' ' '''23 ANF (3523 AGA)' The Nation of Kegate peacefully secedes from the Kingdom of Bolya ' ' 24 ANF (3524 AGA) Beastkin tribes rally together and wage war against the Wild Elves of Eyula ' ' 28 ANF (3528 AGA) Wild Elves are slain or cast out of Eyula ' ' 31 ANF (3531 AGA) Eyula is officially recognised as Rinata among other nations, under the leadership of Aisha Nemviir ' ' 80 ANF (3580 AGA) Modern Bolya Nolya Present Day''' ''' First encounters with Nighthawk